Rose
]] Flower (Rose) is an artistic female scavenger who is kept as a pet by Smolder. She is one of the scavengers who killed Queen Oasis, triggering the War of SandWing Succession. She also showed Sunny where the Eye of Onyx was buried during the events of The Brightest Night, the fifth book in the Wings of Fire series. History Pre-Series Flower was one of the three scavengers that killed Queen Oasis and stole some of the SandWing treasure. The other two, one being The Dragon Slayer, escaped. But,` she was found hiding in the sand dunes afterwards. Unknown to the dragons who found her, she had hidden the treasure she had taken, which included the Eye of Onyx, in the dead queen's mouth. Burn had wanted to kill her and mount her head on a spike, but Blister argued that doing so would only be a reminder of the queen's humiliating death. Blaze thought that Flower was cute and they should breed her for more scavenger pets. Smolder wanted to keep her as his pet and the other two brothers of the princesses thought that Smolder should be allowed to get something he wanted since Oasis was no longer around, so he was allowed to keep her as his pet instead. She was around 16 at the time of her capture. Smolder claimed that he had wanted to call her Stabby at first because of her ferocity with the sword she had been carrying, which had been taken away from her. However, Flower had found a tapestry with roses on it and kept pointing to it, suggesting that her actual name had something to do with flowers. The author later revealed that Flower's real name was Rose, and Smolder had mistaken her name for Flower. Smolder also taught her how to draw, so he could tell what she needed, and to come when he rang a bell and called her name. Flower attempts to communicate with Smolder. Flower still lives with Smolder, as revealed in the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, when Winter says that Smolder is going to bring Flower to a city for ideas for his Scavenger Sanctuary. Deserter She was found by Smolder, shortly after Queen Oasis’s death. ''The Brightest Night Flower insisted on staying with Sunny when she was held prisoner by Burn. Flower normally didn't trust other dragons, but she felt safe around Sunny. Flower also drew a picture of Sunny. When Blister was fighting Blaze during the royal SandWing gathering, Flower begins to dig where Queen Oasis was buried. Sunny, Tsunami, and Glory helped until half of Oasis' bones were uncovered. Flower had Sunny open the queen's jaw bones and two sacks of treasure fell out. The Eye of Onyx was in one of the sacks. Winter Turning Flower does not actually appear in the events of the story, but is mentioned in the letter from Smolder to Vermilion concerning pet scavengers in the back of the book (which also appears in the special edition of ''The Brightest Night). Smolder also encloses an illustration of them that was supposedly drawn by her. Darkness of Dragons Flower is seen with Smolder when Qibli and Winter go to the Kingdom of Sand to warn Queen Thorn of Darkstalker and to prevent any of the SandWings and IceWings from falling under his spells. She appears again with Smolder and Onyx when they take shelter inside the underground prisons of the stronghold. Later, she is mentioned in Winter's thoughts about Sanctuary and how Qibli would visit him and bring Flower along with him so Winter may study scavengers more closely. Dragonslayer More flying in soon... Personality Flower seems to be curious and inventive, and enjoys making art such as clothing and drawings. She seems to be quite good at it as well. She is compassionate, feeding many of the native animals and keeping Sunny company, and she is also fearless, having no trouble living with and near dragons. Trivia *Tui confirmed in a live video chat that Flower's real name is Rose. Rose tried telling this to Smolder by pointing at a rose tapestry, but Smolder mistook her meaning and started calling her Flower. *Due to Holler being her niece and the daughter of the scavenger that killed Queen Oasis, Flower is the sister of the scavenger that started the war. *In the letter, it says that Flower has a pet desert mouse that Smolder originally gave her to eat, but she took it as a pet. *Flower was able to hold the Eye of Onyx when she stole it. It is unknown if this is simply a case of the eye's magic not activating for scavengers. *In a Scholastic video, Tui stated that she might have Flower return. **Flower then returns in Part Two of Darkness of Dragons. *It is likely Flower will appear in Dragonslayer. *Flower is likely the sister of The Dragonslayer due to the fact that he is the Scavenger that killed Queen Oasis. *Flower may likely be able to draw on a similar skill level as dragons, considering her drawing of Smolder and herself is similar to the drawing of SandWings in A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia. It is unknown if this is done intentionally or not intentionally by the illustrator of the books, Joy Ang. de:Flower fr:Fleur pl:Kwiatek Category:Characters Category:Non-Dragon Characters Category:Scavengers Category:Females Category:BN Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Pets